


Sleeping Arrangements

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tumblr Prompt, and one of them didn't want to sleep in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose wakes up in the middle of the night in an empty bed and wonders where the Doctor's gotten to.





	Sleeping Arrangements

Rose wasn’t one-hundred percent sure what woke her up. Her eyes blinked open and she saw the bright red numbers on her alarm clock.

2:45. Way too early. 

She snuggled back into her pillow as her eyes slipped closed again, hoping she’d fall right back to sleep. But her mind was still too active. Something had woken her up, but what? There was no threat. She didn’t have to wee. The Doctor wasn’t being a nuisance. With that last thought, she decided that a cuddle would be just the thing she needed. Ever since they arrived in this universe three months ago they had decided to share a living space, and that included the bed. While they had both agreed that they would take it slow in terms of being intimate, the two of them found that they loved a good cuddle. Just being back in each other’s arms was enough for now.

Rose rolled over, and reached out for him. Her hand fell right through where she expected him to be and her eyes snapped open when her palm hit the mattress. Aside from being no Doctor there, all his pillows and blankets were gone too. She blinked in confusion. True, he didn’t need as much sleep as her, despite him being part human. This also wasn’t the first time he’d left the bed in the middle of the night, but he never took his bed clothes with him.

She caught movement in her periphery, and she looked over to the reclining chair in the corner of the bedroom. It was large and comfy, great to sit in and read. Enough moonlight was streaming in from the window for Rose to see the sleeping form of the Doctor. She whisper-shouted his name, and he startled awake. He looked around the room blearily, his eyes eventually landing on her.

“What are you doing over there?” Rose asked.

“I was sleeping.” Was his somewhat terse reply. He could sometimes be grumpy when he was tired - a trait he most likely picked up from Donna.

“But why there?” Rose evidently didn’t do a good job at covering the hurt in her voice and the Doctor’s eyes softened somewhat. He rubbed at his eyes.

“Rose don’t get me wrong, I meant every word when I said I loved you, and I still do. You have no idea how much, but…” He trailed off. Rose’s mind went wild imagining why he no longer wanted to share a bed with her. Did she do something horrible when she was asleep? Were his hormones too powerful that he physically needed to distance himself from her to stay in control?

“But what?” She was surprised at how shaky her voice was. He fluffed up his hair that had flattened slightly against his pillow.

“That is the most uncomfortable mattress I’ve ever laid on. I don’t know how you can stand it, it’s hard as a rock! It’s been giving me a backache! I’ve never had a backache before! I’ve been in prisons that have had softer...” his jaw clicked closed, and his eyes slid shut and he continued in a softer voice: “Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Well, I mean I’ve seen softer mattresses in prisons, but my life here isn’t a prison. While I do get frustrated sometimes, I don’t want to mess up this chance to be with you. I love you.”

Rose couldn’t help but smile at his little rant, her heart doing a little flip when he said he loved her. He didn’t hold back those words now. 

“You stupid… you should’ve said something earlier.” She sighed. She climbed out of bed, and didn’t miss how the Doctor’s eyes tracked the swaying of her hips as she walked over to him, inwardly smiling that she did have some kind of effect on him. “Guess I just have to come over here if I want a cuddle then.” She let out an affected sigh. “It’s not like you’ll let me drag you to a furniture store to buy a new one we both like. I know how antsy you get just doing the weekly shop.” The Doctor lifted up his blanket and smiled when Rose cuddled into his side as he tucked the blanket securely around her.

“You’re not going to have to drag me to a store.” Rose could hear the smile in his voice. She sat up slightly to look him in the eye.

“Seriously? You’ll actually behave yourself and not moan or complain?” He squeaked when she tickled his ribs.

“Of course not!” He was grinning from ear to ear, “Cos we don’t have to even go to the store.” He reached over and grabbed the laptop she hadn’t noticed sitting on the floor beside the chair. They both squinted when he lifted the lid, their eyes getting assaulted by the bright screen. She watched the Doctor log into an email account, slightly surprised he’d set up his own account under the name ‘doctor-tyler’, which really tugged on her heartstrings. He selected the top message: a delivery confirmation.

“You bought a mattress online?” Rose couldn’t keep the shock out of her voice.

“Yep! Couldn’t stand that one for one more night. This one though is a really brilliant model. It has these controls on either side so both halves can be adjusted to their ideal softness or, in your case, as rock hard as you like.” He was grinning at her. Rose smiled back, then gasped when she saw just how expensive it was. Being rich still didn’t help her from getting sticker shock.

“How did you pay for this?” The Doctor snapped the computer shut and placed it back on the floor.

“I saved up for it!” He announced proudly. “Took me a bit, money was always a mystery to me, but I’ve read up on it. Parts of your economy still don’t make sense, but I think I’ve got the basics down. Meant it to be a surprise, but then some gorgeous blonde wanted a cuddle and just had to go ruin the whole thing.” He smiled softly at her before leaning over and kissing her softly. 

Rose couldn’t help the giggle that made its way up her throat. She never imagined the Doctor - the man who never stood still - would do something so domestic as buy them a mattress. Sure it came with all the bells and whistles, and he would probably try and figure out a way to improve on it and almost burn the flat down. But he was trying his hardest to adapt to day-to-day living and this gesture only made her fall in love with him even more.

Less than a week later, they had to return the fancy mattress the Doctor bought. He only complained a little when they inevitably wound up in a furniture store. But they eventually found one that was comfortable for both of them as they always ended up right in the middle of the bed and completely wrapped around each other by the next morning.


End file.
